Nymphadora Tonks
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Tonks habla sobre Remus Capítulo único


Hola soy Tonks... bueno soy Nymphadora Tonks, pero si no quieres ganar un pase a San Mungo solo llámenme Tonks por favor, soy metamorfomaga, quiero decir que puedo cambiar mi apariencia como yo quiera, estudié en Hogwarts y fui seleccionada a la casa Hufflepuff, mis padres son Ted y Andrómeda Black, si lo sé, sangre Black corre por mis venas pero yo soy mestiza ya que mi madre se casó con un hijo de muggles y pues fue rechazada por toda su familia y pues, me tuvieron obviamente.

Al salir de Hogwarts entré al curso de Auror, mi trabajo favorito cazar magos tenebrosos y mi motivador y encantador mentor Alastor Ojo Loco Moody me ha ayudado, con sus palabras de inspiración "Nymphadora pon más atención no puedes caer cada cinco segundos, imagina si un mortifago te está persiguiendo... ¡Alerta Permanente Nymphadora!", verdad que es encantador mi mentor. La verdad mi torpeza siempre sale a relucir, tropezándome con lo primero que veo a mi paso, creo que me pasa desde que pude caminar la primera vez, pero aun así pasé mis exámenes en el curso, Ocultamiento y Disfraz súper sencillo, por eso amo mi metamorfosis, pero en Sigilo y Rastro no me fue muy bien que digamos por mis constantes tropiezos

A un año de haberme graduado con honores, trabajos y tropiezos, trabajé en el departamento de Aurores y mi trabajo consistía en buscar pistas para encontrar al fugitivo más peligroso de todos, que escapó de Azkaban y fiel seguidor de Ya-Saben-Quien Sirius Black que también es mi tío, pero yo no creo que sea culpable Ojo Loco y Dumbledore me lo han asegurado y yo les creo, me invitaron a participar en la Orden del Fénix en la cual acepté rápidamente y mi tío Sirius también participaba y otros magos y brujas, al igual que otra persona que yo conocí de pequeña junto a Sirius que en realidad hablo de uno de sus amigos, Remus Lupin, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, que después de tantos años lo volviera a ver, recuerdo aún sus ojos color miel, aunque yo tenía tan solo cuatro años, gracias a él amo el chocolate, cuando lo volví a ver, yo ya no era una niña y él no era un adolescente de diecisiete años, ahora los dos éramos adultos, trece años no son nada, creo que fue amor a primera vista... mejor dicho segunda vista, no tomó mucho para que nos volviéramos amigos o que nos enviaran juntos a las misiones y sobre todo lo que más amaba, misiones nocturnas; cada vez que lo veía o recordaba mi cabello cambiaba a un color que nunca había hecho un rosa chicle, ahora es mi color favorito

Sirius fue el encargado de... bueno él fue nuestro podría decirse Cupido entre los dos en Grimmauld Place, funcionó hasta donde se podría decir, pero tras la muerte de mi tío de lo cual me siento culpable, todo cambió, Remus se fue a misiones ordenadas por Dumbledore a manadas de hombres lobo, si, Remus es uno de ellos pero eso no me importa, eso no cambia nada, pero él no lo entendió y creo que jamás lo entenderá, antes de las misiones de Dumbledore él no era así de prejuicioso, creo que podía llevar su licantropía y diciéndome lo mismo siempre "soy demasiado viejo, pobre y peligroso" y yo respondía "trece años no son nada, el dinero es lo que menos me importa y existe la poción matalobos y solo es una vez al mes" pero no lo entendía y mi metamorfosis cambió, ya no podía cambiar mi aspecto como antes y otra cosa, mi patronus cambió de una bonita liebre a un gran lobo, yo era una de las pocas personas que conocían la forma del patronus de Remus y casualmente era un lobo, cosa que él detesta, pero como no nos vimos en casi un año por sus misiones y yo viviendo en Hogsmeade para protección al colegio Hogwarts, pues no veía a nadie excepto a Harry o a sus amigos; como no sabía nada de Remus quería preguntarle a Harry, pero algo me impulsó a no decirle algo o preguntarle de él así que fue mejor preguntar por la Orden en general, bueno los que quedamos, enterarse de que Greyback atacó a alguien fue lo que me hizo ir a buscar a Dumbledore, Harry dijo que no tiene noticias de alguien de la Orden y Dumbledore me asegura que el atacado fue un niño de cinco años

La pequeña batalla en la torre de astronomía, fui una de las que peleó y Remus también, fue la ocasión en que nos volvimos a encontrar, la muerte de Dumbledore fue de muchas cosas como el aumento de peligro en el mundo mágico, si Dumbledore moría, Voldemort tendría total control, obviamente aún está el ministerio pero no creo que por mucho tiempo, Bill Weasley fue atacado por el mismo Greyback, no lo transformó pero le dejó cicatrices en la cara, su novia Fleur casi mata a la señora Weasley cuando dijo que ya no se podrían casar, ella dijo que no le importaba que aun así se quería casar, juro que me quedé helada, como la chica un poco presumida dijo que no le importaba el aspecto de Bill, eso me hizo enojar, porque a ella no le importaba y a Lupin si le importa lo que le ocurre, no soporté más y se lo dije enfrente de todos los que estaban en la enfermería del colegio sé que no era un buen momento, Dumbledore había muerto pero aun así ya estaba cansada, me volvió a decir sus pretextos de siempre y decidí dejarlo por la paz y cuando crees que ya tienes todo perdido, el hombre recapacita, en serio, recapacitó y dijo que pasara lo que pasara, habría una oportunidad; para el funeral de Dumbledore él y yo ya teníamos una relación

Mis padres, otro problema, molestos porque me casaba con él, pero aún sin su aprobación total nos casamos, solo mis padres y los Weasley para no hacer tanto movimiento con la actividad oscura; sacamos a Harry de la casa de sus tíos, pero yo tenía una noticia que cuando nos casamos no quería recibir "Lo mejor será no tener hijos", pero claro debe entender que una luna de miel no puede traer consecuencias; se enteró de la noticia y se fue a no sé dónde dejándome con mis padres, regresó según él arrepentido y me dijo que Harry fue el encargado de regresarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, no quiso entrar mucho en detalles, pero regresamos y evitó misiones por parte de la Orden, solo usaba encantamientos de protección a la casa

Estar embarazada no es nada sencillo, ataques de enojo, tristeza y de todo, querer comer a toda hora y por supuesto no poder moverse muy bien y mucho menos yo por mi torpeza, Remus tuvo el terror de que el bebé naciera con su problema, pero al momento de nacer, se dio cuenta que no, al contrario, puede cambiar su cabello así como yo, juraría que el azul es su favorito, mi bebé llamado Teddy o Ted Remus Lupin, su padrino es Harry Potter, nació a finales de abril

Días después del nacimiento de Teddy, Harry entró a Hogwarts donde se realizó la batalla decisiva de Harry contra Voldemort, Remus fue llamado a pelear, él me dijo que lo mejor sería que yo me quedara en casa con el bebé, no lo escuché y me fui a la batalla, si lo sé no debí hacerlo pero estaba desesperada, sé que mi madre cuidará de él y también tendrá a Harry, al llegar me encontré con Ginny y Harry, me dijeron que Remus dirigía a un grupo de combatientes, después Aberforth Dumbledore me dijo que Remus peleaba con un mortifago, fui tras él pero lo perdí de vista, lo llegué a ver justo en el momento en que la maldición asesina lo golpeaba y caía, en mi shock no me di cuenta de que Bellatrix Lestrange se acercaba a mí, lo único que escuché fue "avada kedavra" y me golpeó en el pecho... Lo único que pensé fue "Remus, solo de ti me gustó que me llamaras Nymphadora"


End file.
